My Light
by Kupo9089
Summary: Roxas attempts suicide and doesn't see the light in his life. Axel is his roomate and wants to help him out with his problems. Will Axel be able to help Roxas? AkuRoku. Yaoi. Rating might change...
1. Attempted Death

Kupo: Well, this is my first Fanfic, which ironically was inspired by a story I was going to write. Haha, but I turned it into an AkuRoku for everyone. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way/shape/form own Kingdom Hearts. This story is not intended to be sold and is for entertainment purposes only.**

**And Here we go!!**

You know, you'd think that falling in love was 'easy', right? You wouldn't think that it would be difficult to fall in love. And yet, here I am, in college with a roommate who (I have to admit) is pretty awesome. But, well, falling in love isn't easy. Especially when the only person who knows your secret is your annoying twin brother Sora. Sora with his brown spiked hair and cute blue eyes; _everyone_ looks up to him, not me. I'm always the person who is second best, the one that no one notices, and the one that everyone ignores.

Well, Sora has everything I want. He has a boyfriend (who is pretty damn gorgeous) named Riku. He has a damn good job. He works at the hospital and gets $13.80 an hour, and on top of that he has a nice house on Sunset Hill. Well, tonight everyone is going to pay attention to me. They never pay attention to me; it was ALWAYS about Sora.

Sora this, Sora that. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being compared to Sora when I'm nothing like him. Even if we _are_ twins; they don't even care about me. They always ask Sora how H**E'S** doing, and say how **HE'S** the better son.

Haha, it's ironic how they always ask how I'm doing. I always answer with an "Oh, I'm good." and they'll leave it at that. We'll see how wrong they are. The knife is on the counter. Gleaming, shining, begging for me to grab its handle and use its thin blade on myself. I pick it up and stare into it.

You know, it is a rather nice blade. I run it across my wrists slowly, seeing as the bubble of blood pops up and just falls down. I have made my mark. The release feels so sweet. It's reminding me of the pain I feel. Now, I cut deeper, and slower. The blood is flowing out like a river. My head feels light. The room spins out of control as my head hits to tiles.

It's everywhere. Sweet, sweet blood around me like Death about to grab me and take me to the other side. Oh shit, was that the door opening? Who's screaming?

_Axel...?_

__________________

**Well, there's my short first chappie. I think the next one SHOULD be longer. I'll be bringing in the family AND Axel. :D Hopefully I'll be able to elaborate more on Roxy's predicament, eh?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I lovesjoo. :DDD  
**


	2. An Awakening

Kupo: HEY GUYS!!! I've had this in my head but I don't know how it might turn out. I think I have too many short... thingythingys in this chapter. xD Oh well, I like those things.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way/shape/form own Kingdom Hearts and it's characters. They belong to Square Enix and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

  
**

**~~Axel's POV ~~**

_Thud_

Huh?What? What the crap was that? Wait… The bathroom…

I walk to open the bathroom door.

Roxas?! No.. No. NO! This can't be happening! Shitshitshitshitshit.

No… It's everywhere  
Blood.. His blood. Crap.

_Where the hell is the phone? _ I just met the kid 3 months ago and now he's trying to die?

Why?!

The phone. The phone. That's all I need right now

I can't… I can't push the buttons.

Shitshitshit.

I can't do that.. So, I'll scream

"HELP ME!!!!!!! ROXAS IS DYING"

Maybe someone will come in.. My eyes are watery. I can't see anything. Shit…

He can't die.

Who's going to be silly with me and whatnot?

Who's going to be in the room when I come home and need someone to talk to?

He can't…

In all of this time that I've known him, he was always a sweet guy. You know the kind that holds doors for people, helps with their issues and doesn't expect anything in return…

I never noticed that he was… Depressed or something

The door to the dorm opened and someone stepped in

Leon?! Holy crap, it's Leon... and Zell too.

Leon is our neighbor and Zell is his boyfriend.

"What the hell happened!?" Leon yelled.

"I don't know! Don't ask me! Just call the damn police or something!"

Leon rushed to call the police while Zell looked for towels

I held Roxas's hand and helped stop the bleeding.

I can't stop shaking and my eyes sting.

Shitshitshit. He feels cold…

Bad sign

_We don't have that much time left…_

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

Light… Bright white light flooded my eyes

_Voices? _

"_He's lucky that Axel found him… If he was just a bit later, your son would've been gone…"_

"_Depression…?"_

I couldn't understand much after that.

There is a warm something on my chest. It's heavy…

I can't think straight very well right now..

My head is spinning but, I have to stay on track…

I look down and I see him… Laying there with his eyes closed. His head is resting on my chest like a child. His face is peaceful but he's the last person I would think to come to the hospital.

_Axel…_

________________________________________  
_

I really didn't want to wake him up. He looked like he was crying. His eyes were puffy even if they were closed and well, his cheeks are red. I've never seen him like this before.

The door opened and in came Sora, my parents and Leon and Zell...

Why are Leon and Zell here?

"Roxas..." Sora rushed to hug me but, he was careful to avoid Axel who was sleeping on me.

"Roxas, dear... We were worried! How could you do that to us? To Sora? To your friends?!" My mom rounded on me as I turned my eyes to her. She had been _crying_. I turned my head away. I felt horrible for doing this to Axel and all of them. Still, they don't care. They only don't want me to die because they don't want my death on their conscience.

"Because, you don't care" I whispered it. Those words, I said them. Oh yeah.

"But Ro-" Sora started.

"Shut up! You don't care! It was always about you! It was always about how good **YOU **were and how much better **YOU** were. You never asked me how I was, or how I felt when things happened. You just went on with your life. Mom, you did the same thing too. When Dad left, you abandoned me. You never talked to me and you never asked me how I was. You don't care. Don't say you do. You just... Don't."

Sora let go of me and left the room. My mom stared at me like I slapped her multiple times in the face.

She started to cry and stormed out of the room.

Sometime when we were yelling, Axel woke up and whispered,"Hey... Roxie... I care."

It was just him and I in the room. He put his arms around me and whispered that he cared over and over. I felt something wet on my cheeks; They were his tears. He was crying. His sobs racked through me and I just pulled him close. I didn't make him let go. His embrace felt nice. It was warm and comforting. Even if he was crying. But, why is my heart speeding up? Why do my cheeks feel hot when he's hugging me? He cares about me? No, that isn't possible. No one cares...

_Axel... You don't mean that, do you?_

_

* * *

Kupo:_** GAH THIS HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD ALLL DAYY!!!!**

**Please please please review? Thanks, I love you if you do!! **

**Well, I have plans for this weekend so the next chappie might not be posted until maybe Monday, but I'll work on it. I promise! *puts up right hand***

**Maybe, I'll shove in a AkuRoku love scene. xD**

**:DDDD**

**Thanks for reviewing :3  
**


	3. Realizations

**Disclamer: I do not in any way/shape/form own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. And if I owned it, things would be A LOT different. xD **

**I must also take 1/2 of the credit for this story, seeing as how my friends on this site (Pehnguinz and EbonyKittyCat552) helped me with A LOT of it. xD [I love you guys…] Although, it IS a bit mean cause I am the one writing the story.. Oh well. xD [I love you anyway…]  
**

**EbonyKittyCat552 and Pehnguinz : My epic Editors and Muses.**

**Oh yeah... they aren't THAT mean. They're pretty awesome. :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_____________  
_**

_**~Roxas's POV~**  
_

Wait, Axel cares? He really, _really_ cares? No... That's a lie. He doesn't care…

The whole time he held me I doubted him. I doubted his words, his tears, even his embrace. I wanted to curb-stomp him, make him lay on the ground...he had to be lying, right...? I don't believe him. I just tried to commit suicide and here he is, LYING to me and expecting me to believe it?

_What if he isn't lying…?_

But he has to be…

_What if he isn't?_

But…

_He means something to you. If he didn't you wouldn't be crying..._

I didn't even notice my tears falling, my eyes had been closed. How long have I been in Axel's embrace? How long has it been since Mom and Sora left?

My mind raged on, thinking about whether Axel really cared about me. He never let go of me...he's so warm. My head feels so light...why is it so hard to keep my eyes open?

"_Goodnight… Roxas" _

* * *

**_~(Axel POV)~_**

"Goodnight… Roxas."

He fell asleep in my arms...he feels so cold. My tears just keep flowing; I didn't want to stop them...they were being shed for him. Why was he so important to me? He's just...there, you know? He kept me company for a while and I really like him...and he's cute, too.

The door opened and Sora came in. "Axel, you have to leave now, everyone does. The nurses said that visiting hours are over."

Sora looked like shit. Honestly. His eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. He must've been crying this whole time.

I kissed Roxas on the forehead before leaving. I hope he gets well soon, otherwise I might go crazy without him at home. It's funny, how I call it home...I wonder if Roxas calls it that too...

______________________________________________________________________

I went to the parking lot only to hear yelling and screaming. It was Cloud: Roxas's dad.

"How the HELL could you let this happen to our son, Aeris? Didn't you LOOK to see how he was? Didn't you EVER check up on him?" he yelled. I've never seen him like this before. His voice was reaching the pitch of insanity, his eyes were bloodshot and his hands were shaking. Aeris looked horrible, her hair tied back loosely and her eyes the color of my hair.

"Dad, you shouldn't yell at Mom," Sora whispered.

"WHO TH-"

"Hey, Cloud, it's no one's fault; just calm down." I had to get that across to him. "It wasn't anyone's fault. We didn't see the signs. We couldn't stop him," I whispered. His eyes just glazed over as he muttered something under his breath. Aeris opened the car door and waved goodbye, mouthing a thank-you to me before smiling sadly and getting into the car. Sora waved to me as he stepped into the car.

I walked over to my car and started it up. I felt numb on the way home...the lights just flew by, and I didn't pay attention. I was on auto-pilot. The thought of Roxas dying made me shiver and wish that this had never happened. He means so much to me.

You could see the moon, glowing a gorgeous silver, mocking us. It was so beautiful, yet everything was a disaster. The stars weren't even out. The clouds were covering them. The sky turned a sick orange color as the rain fell down. The world was full of sorrow. My tears fell down freely. I couldn't even see that I was at the dorm until Zell knocked on my window.

"Axel...come on, get out of the car. It'll be okay," he murmured, trying to comfort me. But the tears still fell and I sobbed into his shoulder as he walked me into my dorm.

Everything was rearranged. Zell and Leon must've cleaned the place when they got back from the hospital... The bathroom was clean, but I still couldn't go in there...It was painful even /looking/ in there.

I collapsed on my bed and bawled. My eyes stung; my throat burned. And then I slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

My world had come crashing down...

_We can't break down now; we're a part of each other. If all of us break, who's going to be there to pick us up?_

_

* * *

_**Kupo: Ok, honestly, writing this chapter made me tear up. It reminds me of my own experience with the same situation. (Weird, huh?)**

**Well, READ AND REVIEW. Because if you do, I'll give you all pieces of Cookies and Cream chocolate!!**

**xD**

**This one took me ALLLL DAMN DAY to write!! I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	4. Confessions

**Kupo: So like... Anyways. THIS HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR LIKE... ALL DAY! Thanks to Pehnguinz. xD (She's awesome m'dears. Just awesome)  
She, EbonyKittyCat552 and I were chatting last night... and we were working on something because I had an idea for it. That idea has progressed into the next few chapters of this fanfic! (I love you guys)**

**Disclamer!: I do not in any way/shape/form own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does! 1/2 of this story goes out to Pehnguinz and EbonyKittyCat552 because they are my editors. (Thankyouverymuch!)**

**ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Axel POV~**

Three days. That's how long they said they'd keep him for...I can't imagine three days without Roxy, it's just too difficult. I woke up numb, my head throbbing as the sunlight shined down through my window.  
It was 2:00 PM.

_Shit. I have to visit Roxas._

The memory of yesterday came flooding back. My hands still feel like they have blood on them...I can't look at them. A shower sounds nice...I turn on the shower and stand there as the water changes from freezing to hot. It makes me want to melt The soap smells like Roxas...and so does the shower. My breath stops cold. Roxas...damn, why do I miss him so much?

I I knew the kid had issues and I made him promise when I met him that he wouldn't cut. He promised!  
I got out of the shower and dragged myself over to the room. I put on a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. They were Roxas's favorite. I tugged open the drawer where I kept pictures and mementos.

_Roxas..._

There were pictures of when we went to the mall, the movies, and the park. There were even photos of Namine, Kairi and Sora. I looked at Roxas's smile. DAMN! I pounded my fist against the mirror in ager as sobs wracked through me. Why did it have to be Roxas? Why?

Someone knocked on the door softly.

A soft voice called through the door, "Axel, can I come in...?"

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and opened the door, seeing brown spikes. "Sure, Sora, come on in..."

He walked in slowly, as if he was worried that I might hurt him. He looked terrible. "Axel, c-can you come with me to visit him?"

"Sure, Sora," I murmured. He started to cry and I pulled him into my arms and against my chest.

"Come on, Sora, it's okay. Roxas will be okay," I whispered to him in an effort to comfort him.

"Why did it have to be him?" he sobbed.

"I don't know, Sora...but we have to stay strong. We have to, for him..." I couldn't handle this anymore. All of this crying, tears, broken people and sobs. It kills me every time I see them cry.

_Roxas...why?_

______________________________________________________________________

We headed to the hospital in the cold rain. The sky is gray today, as if it were reflecting our gloominess. The cart ride was silent; Sora didn't even /try/ to strike up a conversation. Even if he did, we both know that it would end up being about Roxas, and then we would both cry. I'm kind of glad he stayed silent.

"Axel, do you…like Roxas?" Sora blushed as he whispered it. He looked embarrassed that he even said it.

"Um...well, I..." I couldn't think of what to say. Am I in love with the boy? Is this the reason why I can't get him out of my head, because I'm in love with him? Yes, I am, I decided. He made me smile and feel like I was safe. I care for him so much...

"Sora, I love your brother...I really do," I said, my eyes tearing up.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that if something happens to me or our family, you will take care of him. Okay?" He sniffled as his tears fell down his face. I just nodded. I didn't know what to say to comfort him...he was bawling his eyes out.

"Ok, Sora. I will, I promise."

________________________________________________________________

We arrived at the hospital...now for the hard part. I went up the elevator with Sora. My heart was pounding against my chest as we got closer to the fourth floor. Sora was completely silent when we came into the hospital, and I can see why. Hospitals are depressing, no matter how hard you look at it. People die here. A shiver ran up my spine as the elevator stopped and we stepped out.

Roxas's room was just down the hall

I went up to Roxas's room and steeled myself for whatever he might throw at me.

_Roxas, please don't hate me...  
_

* * *

**~Roxas's POV~**

Hospitals are stupid. You know, they keep you there to run tests and that's about it? Sure, they ask how you're doing, but really...they have to do that; it's their job.

Horray for cynical thoughts…

I miss Axel.

Crap, I just admitted that.

I miss his hair, his teal grean eyes, the way he talks and smiles...wait, I'm not /falling/ for him...am I?

I couldn't be, that's just stupid. I'm a depressed kid who hates the world, I don't even have a chance with Axel!

_Speak of the devil…_

Axel and Sora walked in, both of their faces flushed, like they've been running.

I felt the heat and blood rushing to my cheeks...I was blushing.

I stepped out of my bed to hug both of them. "Thank you for visiting me...it was getting kind of lonely in here."

"No problem bro. Oh, and Roxas...Axel wants to tell you something," Sora muttered, looking down at his feet. He was blushing too.

"What is it, Axel?" I asked, hoping that it didn't have to do with love.

"W-w-well..." he stammered, "Roxas...I-I-I love you..." The last bit was almost a whisper.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The world spun out of control as I hit the ground…

_He loves me…_

_

* * *

_

**Kupo: AND SO ENDS... CHAPTER 4!**

**Don't you guys love it? (No, I'm kidding you don't have to but, if you do...I love you.)**

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Haha! **

**:DDD**

**(I actually have the ending written out already. I'm so proud of me. xD)**

**REVIEWWW!!!  
**


	5. Found Comfort

_**KUPO: So yeah. Chapter 5. I feel so accomplished with this chapter. xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way/shape/form own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney do.  
1/2 of this story goes to my awesome Editors! (You should already know their names by nao.)  
And ENJOY this fluffy lovey.. chappie**_

* * *

**~(Roxas's POV)~**

_He loves me…._

Axel...loves me...

He cares. He really cares…

_Please let this not be a dream…_

_

* * *

_

**~(Axel's POV)~**

Ohshit.

"Roxas!" I ran to his side. The poor thing had collapsed after I told him that I loved him.

The nurse walked in and demanded to know what happened to Roxas .

"I didn't do anything! I just...told him that I loved him," I mumbled.

The nurse smiled and said that Roxas was just in shock. "He'll come around soon, hun," she said.

"Okay…"

I picked Roxas up and laid him back on the bed. He looked like an angel, his face soft and smooth, and his cheeks flushed pale pink. I bent over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, Roxy."

_________________________________

"Good luck with Roxas, Axel," Sora said to me. The boy was grinning again. This was the Sora that I know, the one that always smiles.

"Oh, Sora, where's Riku?" I asked, curious to know where his boyfriend was.

He sniffled and said, "Riku's on vacation...he'll be back tomorrow, though!"

"Oh, okay..." The boy chose to leave at the most HORRIBLE of times. Sora needs him right now. I'm going to have a chat with him once he gets back...can't have him leaving again, unless, of course, he takes Sora along.

"Well, I'm gonna get something to eat now, okay Axel. Did you want something too?" Sora asked.

"Sure, just get me anything," I replied

"Okay!" He practically skipped out the door.

I held Roxas's hand while he slept. It was so small compared to mine.

_I love you..._

* * *

**~(Roxas's POV)~**

Wait...what was holding my hand...or WHO was holding my hand? It's so warm and soft. I don't want to move because I'm so comfortable.

My head throbbed.

Ugh. Why was I on the bed? Didn't I land on the floor?

Oh yeah...I collapsed after Axel admitted that he...loved...me...

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I pushed myself up from the pillow.

_Thud_

What was that? I looked over the edge of my bed and saw Axel on the ground, twitching.

"Oh no, Axel, I'm so sorry!" I cried.

I climbed of the side of the comfy hospital bed and kneeled down to kiss his forehead.

"Silly Axel… I love you, too"

I pulled him up onto his feet. His face was bright red with embarrassment; it was cute.

He pulled me into a warm embrace. "I'm here for you, Roxas."

I buried my face into his chest; I didn't want to let go. He was warm and the embrace was comforting. I never found that at home. I rarely ever hugged my dad, and my mom was always out, selling flowers. Of course, Sora hugs me, but he's my height...it wasn't the same. I wanted to melt into the hug and just let go of everything.

He put his arm around my waist and cradled the back of my head, pulling me tight against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

"I love you, Roxas. Stay here with me; I promise things will get better." He was comforting me, and all I could do was cry.

My tears just fell. I couldn't stop crying. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent, the smell of smoke and peaches with a touch of rain.

_My Axel..._

He tilted my head up with a hand under my chin and before I realized it, our lips touched.

My head exploded with emotions.

_Axel…_

He tasted like vanilla and smoke. His tongue was tracing my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth, and I let him in. Our tongues battled for dominance. His hands roamed down my back and his fingers became entangled in my hair. I felt as if the world had stopped for us.

I heard someone say something, but I didn't care. This moment was ours and ours alone.

We both broke off, flushed and gasping for air.

"That was...amazing," Axel said breathlessly.

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas."

_____________________________________________________

There was a squeal of joy from the door. Sora walked in and the food he was supposed to be carrying was on the ground.

"That. Was. So. Damn. CUTE!" he exclaimed.

Axel and I both blushed at his comment.

"Oh, come on, Sora! Way to kill a moment," I muttered.

"I didn't ruin it! I was just expressing my interest! Jeez," Sora said as his face slowly started turning red.

I just shook my head at his childish logic.

_Axel was mine..._

_

* * *

_**Kupo: AND THERE YOU HAVE CHAPPIE 5.**

**I love my editors. They're so *sniffle* AWESOME  
**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**IF YOU DON'T... JUST REMEMBER:  
I know where you sleep at night. :3**


	6. Hospital Sex and Cloud

**DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not in any way/shape/form own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. And well, my friends are so awesome cause they TOTALLY helped me through my writers block. (Hehe, I almost forgot the disclaimer.)**

**

* * *

  
**

Roxas's POV-

Sora had finally left us alone.  
There's a key word for ya.  
ALONE.  
Axel and I…  
Alone in a hospital room with no nurse, no Sora, no anyone.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the bed.  
"Did I mention that you're sexy as hell?"  
"It might've slipped, once or twice."  
He smirked and slowly lowered me down onto the hospital bed.

"Well, I think we might as well have some since there's no one around." He licked my earlobe and slowly made a trail down my neck.  
"A-A-Axel! Are you sure we should be doing this in a hospital bed?" I asked with my cheeks heating up.  
Oh dear god, my other body part was heating up too…  
"It's public, which makes it even hotter," he replied huskily while slowly unbuttoning my pants.

_His hands are touching me…_

"Gods, Axel," I moaned.

"HOLY FUCK!!!"

SHITSHITSHIT!  
"Dad?!" He hit the ground before I even knew what was going on

___________________________________

Axel's POV ~

Holy SHIT! Roxas's DAD just walked in and collapsed!!!!

_I'm screwed!_

"What's going on?" Aerith was panicking. Apparently Cloud is the type of guy that doesn't faint much... Well, I guess we must've scared him. I wonder what it's like, walking into a room and seeing your supposedly-straight son getting it on with another guy that was also supposedly-straight.

Well...um..." Roxas tried to reply, but he was too embarrassed, not that I blame him.

"It was my fault. I kinda...attempted to...ummm...have...sex...with......Roxas..." The last part came out as a whisper when her eyes turned to stare at me. I knew that my face was going bright red with embarrassment.

Roxas, dear, why didn't you tell us sooner that you have a boyfriend?" Aerith asked.

Well, I...I only started dating him yesterday. I'm sorry I never told you I was gay...it was just too hard, and dad always wanted us to carry on the family name. I'm sorry, Mom." Roxas jumped off the bed and ran to give her a hug

It's okay, Roxas. I won't tell your dad, unless he already figured it out." She smiled, and we knew everything was going to be all right.

Cloud was starting to come to, groaning a little as he stirred.

_Oh shit!_

"Hey, um...I should probably leave. Sorry Roxas, but I don't think your dad would like it if your /boyfriend/ was here right now..." I quickly turned and raced out of the room before Cloud could wake up.

_We almost went somewhere with it…almost._

_

* * *

  
_

Axel's POV-

_Cloud. Damn, why did he have to come in? It was so stupid, we could've gone somewhere with it, you know? It was just starting to get hot too. Damn, Cloud and his stupid parental timing. It always sucks._

If only Cloud didn't walk in at that stupid time, with his stupid blond, spiky hair, and his stupid adult timing, then we could've gone somewhere with it. But, no, he's stupid.

Ugh. The car ride home wasn't fun at all. The roads were full of cars, and it was raining. I actually kinda like the rain, you know? I just don't like getting wet.

_Roxas... I'll come back soon_

_

* * *

_**OKAY! FRIGGEENNN SHORT CHAPPIE DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK! **

**I am so sorry that I didn't get this out earlier, anyways THANKYOUTOWHOEVERREVIEWED!!!! I'm sorry I'm too lazy to message every single one of you who DID... But, yeah...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**Expect the next chapter maybe soon...**

**AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE LAST PART..... I never gave it to my friends to edit... **

**(I probably owe you disappointed people a lemon, no?)  
**

**(I probably should've)**

**~Kupo  
**


	7. Stupid Cloud

**THIS ONE... IS kinda short. I fail at writing long things (which is why I'm a poet.)**

**But yeah.....**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way/shape/for own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. and Well, Ebony and Pehnguinz have helped me edit this again, so THANKS GUYS. :D**

**Enjoy, m'dears.**

* * *

**~Roxas POV~**

My dad just kind of laid there for a moment, before he got up looking extremely flushed and disoriented. My mom led him to a chair and he collapsed into it, resting his face in his hands, sighing.

"Roxas, why didn't you tell us that you liked guys?" he demanded.

"How was I supposed to tell you, Dad? You always wanted me to carry on the family name, and after you found out about Sora, you've just been pushing me towards girls. I didn't want to disappoint you...but I guess I did anyway..." I really couldn't handle this; it felt like I was breaking into little pieces.

I watched as the emotions flashed over Cloud's face. Anger, Sadness, Regret, Pain, and finally on Pity.

"I'm sorry I pushed you...my parents always did the same to me, and I guess the trait passed on. I'm sorry, son. I'm okay with you being this way, but you have to promise to stay safe, and to not rush into things." He was crying as the words started to pour out of his mouth.

"It's okay, Dad. I know, and I will be safe." I blushed saying these words, because I knew that he'd come very close to catching us in the act.

"As long as you're happy, we're happy," Mom said with a smile on her face.

"Oh! I almost forgot that I brought you some food, in case you were hungry." Cloud pulled out a bag with a bento box in it. "I know it's your favorite, so I got it for you."

I didn't really know what to say, so I smiled and took it from him, muttering a quiet thank you.

* * *

**~Axel's POV~**

"FUCK THIS!" I bashed my head against the wall in anger.

Cloud is STUPID. Why couldn't he just…UGH. I wanted something to happen between Roxas and I, but then CLOUD had to walk in. Well, I'll get Roxas sometime soon, besides he's coming back tomorrow anyway. I just have to make sure no one knocks on the door or anything while we have our "alone time."

I walked into the small, gray apartment hallway. You know, these walls are GRAY, I don't know why Leon and Zell don't convince the higher-ups to paint this stupid thing. The walls are just so depressing. Our room is on the first floor, room 21. The college dorms are so small. It was just two full sized bunk-beds, two closets, and a bathroom. We're lucky we even GOT a bathroom, I guess. I looked at his bed, sea green bed-sheets with a large fuzzy baby blue body pillow. This dorm was too quiet. My bed had red sheets and a small white pillow. The walls were covered with a checkerboard pattern of black and white. It was actually kinda cool.

I sat on my bed, thinking of ways to get to Roxas again, I missed the kid, but Cloud was there so I couldn't go back. ARGH, Stupid CLOUD!!

_Take him on a date…_

You know… maybe I'll do just that…

* * *

**~Roxas' POV~**

Stupid dad, just stop ranting and go away…

_What is Axel doing…_

"Bye Dad!" I waved to him as he left the room with Mom. He worries about me too much, why can't he be more like Mom? She doesn't worry about me 24/7.

Ugh, these walls are so white, and the stupid monitor was beeping so loudly, I just want to go home, back to Axel. I miss him so much. Him with his flaming crimson hair, piercing sea-green eyes, and lovely body; he's mine, and he's utterly gorgeous.

_I wonder if he's thinking about me too…_

_

* * *

_

**OKAY, For those of you wanting a lemon: I'll get to it eventually!**

**I just kinda have to write the next chapter, do the date scene, and THEN TURN UP THE HEAT! :D**

**You know you love me. No, I'm kidding about that.**

**Sorry, I fail at updating. Writer's block is evil, dears... VERY EVIL.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS ;~; WITH A PASSION. They made me smile. :D  
**

**Kupo~  
**


	8. Movie and Rose Petals

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. I was going to post this on AkuRoku day. *headdesk* But, I started on it too late. SOOOO, LET'S PRETEND THAT IT'S AKUROKU DAY! OKAY!?**

**OKAY!!!!!  
**

**NOTICE, THERE IS A RATING CHANGE. YUS.. THERE IS A RATING CHANGE. THANKS TO THIS CHAPTER. **

**Aren't I nice?  
This is my longest Chapter... SO FAR! :D I'm so proud of me. :3**

**ANYWAYYY!!!! DISCLAMIER!!!!  
(I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way/shape/form, Square Enix and Disney do.)  
THANKYOUTHKANKYOUTHANKYOU TO MY EDITORS!!!! (You know who they are.)**

**(And yes, there is a lemon. :D Aren't you glad you waited!?)  
ONWITHTHESHOW.**

* * *

**~Axel's POV~**

I hurried over to the hospital the next day, hoping to see Roxas again. He's supposed to get released today, which calls for celebration, right? The sky today was bright blue and clear. No rain or storms today. That could be considered a good omen, right? Especially if I was going to take Roxy out to dinner and movie, and maybe have spend a nice night at home. Today would be utterly perfect; well, it should be anyway .I wonder what he would say if I told him that he would be my first, if we even get that far, anyway. Maybe I'm getting a bit over my head with the idea of taking him out, but you know, I really do love the kid.

I went to a flower shop, owned by my close personal friend Marluxia, named Petals of Marluxia. Inside was a plethora of pink and white. The walls were covered in detailed paintings of red, blue, and green flowers. The showcase was full of an assortment of flowers from Daffodils to Lady Slippers. Marluxia was bent over a rose pot, poking in the dirt and watering and clipping the plant.

I pounded on the countertop and demanded, "Yo, Marly, got any roses? Pink, red, and white ones? I want something romantic and all, so yeah."

"Jeez, just give me a second, Firecracker. Who are these for anyway? A boyfriend?" he shouted as he proceeded to clean his hands. He rested his elbows on the counter and leaned towards me with his eyebrows raised, his pink hair was being flattened beneath a sky-blue beret. His eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity.

"Yeah, it's for my boyfriend, Roxas." I grinned as he walked back to grab a few white and red roses.

"Oh? What's he like? Is this the same Roxas that shares a dorm with you?" he quickly demanded to know.

"Yeah, it is." I paid for my bundle of roses and left Marly a tip in the tip-pot.

"Goodluck on whatever you're going to do with him, Axel!" Marly smiled at me and threw rose petals at me to give me his blessing. I left with a huge smile on my face.

_Hospital, here I come._

_

* * *

_**~Roxas's POV~**

I'm so excited! I get to be released today. I told Sora, but I don't think my parents are going to pick me up. They both have work, and even if they did pick me up, it would be an awkward car ride. My thoughts were just starting to get aligned when Axel burst through the door.

He smiled, walked over to me and kneeled on the ground. He looked so sexy doing that, and when I thought it couldn't get any better, he pulled out white and red roses from behind his back and asked, "Roxas, will you go out with me?"

I didn't know what to say. Blood started rushing into my face as I nodded. He literally made me speechless. I cried as he handed me the roses and kissed me lightly.

_We're officially dating…_

His hands ran through my hair as we kissed. The taste of smoke and honey assaulted me again. His scent became overwhelming as our hands roamed our bodies, searching for something, needing something. He broke off.

"Not here…" he whispered huskily.

I embraced him and inhaled his scent again. My head was resting against his chest and one of his hands cradled the back of my head, the other wrapped protectively around my waist. I laid there until I heard a burst of applause. The nurses were clapping for me, smiling with tear-streaked faces. They told me to have fun with Axel, and not come back again unless it was necessary. He picked me up bridal style and carried me through the hallways. I turned and buried my head into his chest; he was so warm...

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head. I glared...I don't like surprises. He carried me out to his car, a flaming crimson convertible with leather seats. He strapped me in and blindfolded me. I groaned and told him to stop.

"Why? I want it to be a surprise..." he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine." I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted Axel.

_This might be fun…_

_

* * *

_**~Axel's POV~**

I smirked as I drove to the movie theater. Roxas looked so cute with his lips in a pout. He kept on grumbling about how he hated surprises. Oh well. I drove out of the parking lot of the hospital and got onto the highway, heading to the theater. It was a large theater with a lot of neon lights. I walked in with Roxas and got two tickets to see a comedy. I got myself a large popcorn, and Roxas got sea-salt ice cream. When we walked into the theater I pulled off his blindfold.

"We're going to watch 'The Life and Times of Luxord. The Gambler' you wanted to see this, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled, kissed me, and got comfortable in his seat. It was going to be an awesome movie.

We stepped out of the movie theater and I drove us home. Roxas was staring off into space while I drove past the park, forest, and some more buildings. When I pulled into the condo parking lot, I blindfolded Roxas and picked him up again. Leon and Zell weren't home today, thankfully. I walked into the hallway, went to our door and opened it.

_This is gonna be fun…_

_

* * *

_**~Roxas's POV~**

He took of my blindfold and I was taken by surprise. I gasped as my eyes ran over the room. It was full of candles and Rose petals. They were scattered across the round, wooden coffee table, and a bed. _A. Bed._

_Since when did we get one bed?_

I hugged him and dragged him onto the bed. He laid on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"You are so sweet." I kissed him again and ran my hands across his back, under his shirt. The room was starting to get HOT. His hands were racing to tug off my shirt and were slowly making their way to my pants.

"Go faster." I growled. I wanted him now. God, he was so gorgeous. I kissed him and roughly ripped his T-Shirt off. I ran my hands up and down his chest. Every muscle was etched as if they were made of stone. Every line, every crevice, and every scar was there from his rigorous workouts. My pants were suddenly pulled off and Axel started kissing my erection, licking it slowly. I moaned as I felt his mouth close over me. _It. Felt. So. GOOD._

He started going faster and faster. I couldn't take it. I bucked my hips into his face because I wanted more…I wanted to cum. He held my hips down with his hands and began to suck me harder. I squirmed as heat started to build up in my lower belly. Until he stopped.

I glared at him with pleading eyes.

"Why did you stop?" I was so close.

"Because, I want to try this," he replied, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He was going to make me his. Him. In. Me. He must've been at least 8 inches! I didn't know if I could fit it in me. He must've seen my expression because he told me not to worry. He squirted some lube onto his hands and started to loosen my love hole. His fingers were dancing inside of me, scissoring me open. I wanted more, dammit! He inserted another finger, and another.

"AXEL! I WANT YOU NOW!" I screamed out. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him in me, and I wanted him now.

He slowly positioned his cock at my hole and pushed in, inch by inch. I gasped as tears started to form in my eyes. It hurt.

"Shhh, don't cry baby. I know it hurts now, but it's going to feel so good later." He kissed me and started to go in deeper. And after a moment he started moving. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him closer and deeper into me. I wanted this. Our bodies danced as the tempo picked up. We lost our connection with the world as his lips met mine, and our tongues played push and pull. He hit something inside me that made my vision flash with stars.

"Axel…faster… Come inside of me."

He groaned as he moved faster. His hand snaked around to grab my erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Axel!"

"Roxas!"

We came and cried out for each other at the same time. Rope after rope of hot cum shot out of my cock and splashed my chest. I felt him come violently inside of me. Three, no four times. He collapsed on top of me, panting. Our bodies were slick with sweat, and sticky with cum. I kissed him and pulled the covers over us.

Fatigue gripped me as Axel wrapped his arms around me and whispered words that I have waited to hear.

"_I love you…"_

_

* * *

_

**THERE. IS. MY. LEMON. Mind you, it's my first one.**

**Review? Please?? **

**It would be really nice if you did. OH, AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DID, I THANK YOU. I'm sorry I'm too lazy to respond to all of your reviews, but.. yeah...**

**ILOVEYOUPEOPLE! YOUMAKEMESMILE!!**

**~Kupo  
**


	9. EXPLANATION AHEAD

_Okay, to my watchers:_

_I know, I know. You all wanted the next chapter on My Light, but I can't do that at this moment._  
_I've actually been thinking about re-writing this particular fic and posting it when I have time. As a high-school student, time is hard to come by. xD;_  
_Well, that's really all I have for you guys. I'm sorry I haven't been writing, I haven't touched fanfiction in a long time, and I guess that it just happens, y'know? I've fallen out of reading fanfics before, but I can't fall out of the fandoms I so clearly love. It's starting up again, so yeah. :)_

_Love,_  
_Kupo._


End file.
